The Hidden Leaf High
by Thistleheart90
Summary: Three new students are joining Hidden Leaf High. One with a really bad past and two siblings. Sasuke becomes friends with one but then Attack High and Hidden Leaf High make a contract and join together. What will happen then? And will the students get along?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, Thistle here! So I've decided to create a _Naruto_ and _Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)_ crossover.**

 **This story will be using the _Attack on Titan: Junior High_ version of _Shingeki no Kyojin._**

 ** _IF YOU ARE SQWIMISH OF BLOOD PLEASE AVOID THIS!_**

 **"TAILED BEAST SPEECH"**

 **TAILED BEAST THOUGHTS**

 _THOUGHTS_

"SPEECH"

 **RATED M FOR CUSSING, BLOOD, AND MORE STUFF!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Oh and Naruto, you are not going to like this chapt- er, prologue...**

 **Naruto: What? Wh-**

 **Me: Don't ask. You'll find out. *Ahem* Naruto's parents please step out of the room.**

 **Naruto's parents:*Steps out of room***

 **Orochimaru: Oh, I'm going to have some fun with the fox brat.**

 **Naruto: W-what!? THE HELL YOU WILL YOU SNAKE BASTARD!**

 **Naruto's parents: *Sticks their heads in* What's going on?**

 **Me: Oh, nothing nothing! Please leave. NOW! To your positions please! AND LET IT BEGIN!**

 **Naruto: DAMN YOU THISTLE!**

* * *

 **_PROLOGUE_**

Screams of agonizing pain could be heard throughout a dark, nearly broken down building. Its source was coming from deep within a dark hallway. In the very back was a prison like cell; on the floor of the cell laid a pile of syringes each one bigger than the other with needles doing the same. Blood was spladdered all over the ground in front of a very young boy with spiky sun-blonde hair that looked to be around ten years of age; the boy had started to grow longer than average fox ears and a tail. The boy was chained to the wall; the chain reaching downwards and switching to metal cuffs biting down on the boy's wrists. Closer to the entrance of the hallway, was a pale man with long black hair and an evil grin on his face.

 _Kyuubi, when I get out of here, I want to kill that bastard!_ the boy thought.

 **"No, Naruto you can't. You can't even stand, let alone walk! If I even let you try, you might end up dead!"** Kyuubi scolded him.

 _Fine!_ Naruto thought to himself and clenched his teeth from the pain.

The man walked closer and closer to the cell the boy was in. Next to him was a man with silver hair tied back in a small pony-tail and large Harry Potter looking glasses. (Not that they would know what Harry Potter was.) In the black haired man's hand was a very large syringe with a needle reaching one point one in mechanical pencil lead with. (And mechanical pencils)

"Lord Orochimaru, I know I am not one to object to your orders, but is it nessary for me to come with you?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yes. And I have told you the reason why already," Orochimaru told him.

"Very well, my Lord," he said.

Orochimaru signaled for the other man to stop. Then he continued to walk up to the cell until his hands lightly rubed against the cell door. Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru just on the other side of the bars. He eyed the syringe.

 _OH, HELL NO, OH HELL NO , OH HEEEEELL NO!_ Naruto sreamed in his mind. He trembled fiercly.

 **"Kid, I don't think he's going to let you not have this one."** Kyuubi told him as he saw the other man behind Orochimaru.

_Okay, now I am officially scared of syringes now!_

 **"You mean you weren't before?!"** Kyuubi questioned.

Orochimaru slid his hand over to the lock and opened the door.

"Now, how is my little experiment doing?" he asked evily. He eyed the blood on the floor.

"Well, I see. But you didn't have to cough up blood on the floor." he said to Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked a bit weakly.

"Now now, you know what exactly what I am here for." he motioned to the silver haired man, "Kabuto."

The so called Kabuto walked into the cell and went over to Naruto. Orochimaru crouched down in front of the blonde and adjusted the syringe in his hand and smiled evily at him. Kabuto grabbed the boy and held him still while Naruto struggled in his grip. The black haired snake man stuck the needle in the boy's arm and injected the substance into the blonde. The boy clenched his teeth hard but could not stop himself from screaming until his lungs burst, or felt like they did. Orochimaru stared at Naruto. Then he motioned for Kabuto and the both left the hallway.

 **"Naruto! Kid, kid, kid! Your lungs will burst! Clench your teeth again!"** Kyuubi yelled worriedly to Naruto.

Naruto clenched his teeth but as he did so he opened his mouth and coughed up more blood.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" the boy said as he breathed hardly. All he wanted was to get out of the horrid place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Oooohhh FUCK! I know I know it's not a good greeting but my computer updated and now I have to write everything over again!**

 **I am soooo pissed off right now.**

 **Naruto: Good. You deserve it.**

 **Me: No I don't... Oh... SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIITTTT! *runs off***

 **Naruto's Parents: Can we come in yet?**

 **Naruto: No.**

 **Me: YEEEEEEEESS! SHIT! *runs off again.***

 **Me: *Phone rings* *Picks up***

 **Eren: Hello?**

 **Me: WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?!**

 **Naruto: There you are!**

 **Neji: *Walks in* Naruto what are you doing?**

 **Me: *Sielently hides under a bush***

 **Eren: ... H-**

 **Me: *Hangs up.***

 **Kiba: The second time and I'm not late this time! (Akamaru: *Barks*)**

 **Me: *runs up to Kiba* KIBA!**

 **Kiba: *Looks at me* Hey. What's up?**

 **Me: Ok we have to redo this chapter cause of updated computers, I'm pissed off and Naruto's trying to kill me. And I'm playing your theme song on YouTube.**

 **Kiba: Whoa, I have a theme song?! Cool! What do you think Akamaru? (Akamaru: *Barks again*) *Notices Naruto* Whoa, what happened to you?**

 **Naruto: Orochimaru.**

 **Me: Auh... Let's move on.. Chapter 1, again. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **_CHAPTER 1_**

(Kiba's POV)

I punched my alarm clock on my nightstand as it nearly broke my eardrums. The dogs started to bark. I stoped sleeping and shot out of my bed and got dressed after a shower. I gulped down my breakfast and got Akamaru and left for school after my mom yelled at me for sleeping late.

I reached the school court yard and saw a group of three of my friends, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji; along with two others. I remembered the bet I made with Neji and sniffed the air, but instead of Neji's sent I smelt someone or something else. It was strange; like a mix of human and animal.

"Hey, Kiba! I guess you finally won a bet for once." said an overly loud voice. It was Ino.

"Yeah..." I said a bit unetusiasticly. The sent still bothered me.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at least happy you won?"

"It's not that... It's just I-"

A long haired boy with greyish-white eyes walked up to them and sighed.

"Damn, I lost hun? That's to bad." he said.

I turned to him. "Hey Neji, can you check something out with your beuagugan?" (Guys, I tried. I really did.) I asked him.

(3rd person POV)

A spiky sun- blonde haired boy walked up to the school court yard. He wore a black cloak that covered his unhumanly features. He had three wisker like scars on both his cheeks. He looked to be in deep thought as he walked.

 _Are you sure this is the right place? I mean what if-_

 **"Kid, if want to bring you to a place dangerous, I would have left you there."** a red fox behind a cage told him.

"Okay, okay!" he managed to say out loud. He walked into the court yard and saw many other people doing many things, talking looking around and just waiting for school to start. One brownette was talking to another brownette about something.

"Sure." the longer haired said and asked something, "what is it?"

"Well, on my way here I smelt something strange..." he sniffed again. "and it's really close by now. Like on the court yard."

The other nodded and veins started to appear around his eyes. He looked around and stoped at the short sun blonde boy who was still in deep thought. His eyes widened at what he saw but decided not to tell, as the boy looked as if he was trying to hide them.

"Well? What'd you see?" the other brownette asked. "Oh, nothing." the other answered but the other knew he was lying but decided to by it.

Soon a whole class was out side the school. The class's teacher was ALWAYS late. (You guys know who he is with that one hint.) Soon after a few hours of waiting a man with gravity defying silver hair walked up to the students and they followed the man into a classroom.

"Alright, listen up. We have three new students transferring from The Hidden Sound High so treat them with care." he told the class and then turned to the others. "Now, introduce yourselves and find a place to sit."

A red haired boy stared first. "My name is Sabakuno Gaara." he said and next to Choji. The girl next to him spoke. "I'm Gaara's older sister. Name's Temari" she said and sat inbetween her brother and Shikamaru. Next was the short boy.

 _That's that kid from before. Who'd know he was joining our class..._ Kiba thought and feel asleep, drooling like a dog.

"Hi, my name's..." he began to say but then fell in deep thought. Kakashi looked at the boy and waved his hand in his face. Kyuubi was taking a nap until a certain boy yelled in his face.

 _HEY FURBALL WAKE UP OR I'LL MAKE THE CAGE SMALLER!_

 **"What for? You don't know what to say? Just tell them your name. That's the easiest thing to say or are you an idiot?"** Kyuubi said rather crankily.

 _Okay..._

He snaped back to reality to find most of the class's eyes on him and a hand in his face. He looked back at Kakashi with a tense look. Then he finished his voice sounding as if he was holding back a cough, "Uzumaki Naruto." and sat inbetween Sasuke and Kiba. _That kid... looks a lot like the fourth princibl._ Kakashi thought to himself. He soon noticed kiba asleep. He pulled out a bullhorn and- wait? A bullhorn? Where did that come from? Well who cared. Naruto covered his eas as if on que and Kakashi blew it. Kiba shot his head up, looking flabbergasted. Naruto looked just as flabbergasted, which surprised the class; he was the one most prepared for the blast and even covered his ears! Sasuke looked at the two he had heard of sensitive ears, but this was unbelievable.Kakashi shugged it off and started class.

The other students coversed as others passed notes back and forth. Gaara was starting to become quick friends with Choji, sharing snacks, Temari was playing a stradegy game with Shikamaru, Kiba was playing with Akamaru. Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his head down with his hood over his head. He pulled the hood down more forcefully keeping his hand in tact with it.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" asked a brownette with two buns tied to her head. "I do not know, Tenten." a black bowl cut with white lines forming the words 'ninja' haired boy answered the girl. "Um... You two know what Kakashi-sensei said right? 'Treat them with care'? Well that counts respect!" a cherry blossom pink haired girl scolded them, though she did have her doubts as well. _Why was Sasuke looking at the new kid?_ she thought.

Sasuke then grabed a piece of paper out of his bag and wrote something down and put it under the blonde's face. The boy lifted his head and read the paper. 'Do you want to be friends?' it said. He wrote 'shr' back and handed back the paper. Sasuke looked at the paper and stared at the word he wrote. The kid really did not know how to spell. That was strange. The bell soon rang and the students all left in one big group. Naruto could not hold the cough in any longer and coughed a fit, holding up his hand to his mouth. Kiba and neji were about to leave when the stoped to see what happened. Kakashi quickly walked over to the boy. Sasuke stood there looking worriedly at his new friend.

"Sasuke, help me get him to the imfermery now." Kakashi ordered.

The raven haired boy nodded and lifted him on to his sholder. Kakashi did the same walked out the door. Kiba and Neji looked at the desk Naruto was in. They saw red splotches on the desk. Blood.

 _Something is wrong with this kid._ Both concluded.

* * *

 **Wooo! FINALLY done! THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH! (I soooo wanted to say that!)**

 **Kakashi: Hey, that's my line...**

 **Me: Not this time pervert!**

 **Kakashi: *Sweatdrops***

 **Me: And doesn't help that I'm a girl too!**

 **Naruto, Lee & Jiryia: WHAT?! You don't lo-**

 **Me: OK come on in!**

 **Tsunade: *walks in* *Cracks nukles* What you boys been up to?**

 **Naruto & Lee: N-nothing!**

 **Jiryia: N-now T-Tsunade I think we can talk this out, nicely?**

 **Sakura: *stands menacingly in front of Naruto***

 **Naruto: H-h-hi, Sakura... EK! Pervy Sage! *Defends himself***

 **Me: (wow, I've never seen them this scared before... wow even Kakashi...) Well, Kakashi... SHALLL WE? *smiles insanely***

 **All boys: NO! *End up in a corner knocked out* (Who knew wemen could be so strong...)**

 **Gaara: *walks in and sees the pile of knocked out boys.* *sweatdrops***

 **Me: Oh, hi Gaara! Whats up? Well. *Turns to readers* Hope you guys liked the chapter! And see you again soon with Chapter 2! Thistle out!**


End file.
